cawfandomcom-20200216-history
MCW 8
MCW 8 is the 10th Mega Event to be produced by MCW. It is the main CPV of the MCW calander and is the 8th of its chronology. This event was tagged 'The Phenomenon that is MCW 8' and was the only MCW CPV to this very date to include a 3 man commentary team. Chris Prewett, Aaron Skinley and Rob Smith were present for 9 of the 11 part CPV. After the triple threat match for the MCW International Championship, MCW announced the follow up to MCW 8. MCW 9 was to be held on April 8th 2012 Background The first match on the card was Bret James against Jim Michaels, this feud began when James, Along with Rhys Krystiansen attacking Michaels at MCW The Rumble 2011 before James and Michaels were set to defend the MCW Tag-Team Championships against Christian Tyson & John Maverick. The Lightweight Championship match was between Flash and former 2 time lightweight Champion Kayden. After Kayden's abysmal run in The Rumble match, Flash gave Kayden this opportunity out of sympathy while verbally insulting the challenger for his title. The third match on the card was built solely around respect. TCS made his return to MCW at The Rumble earlier in the year while Leo Aires was already making his mark in the company with a near 4 month undefeated run. This was the simple case to respect those older and more experienced than you. The fourth match on the card continued on a feud between Jase Lennon and Christian Tyson that has been going on since MCW Bombfire Brawl 2009. After Tyson & John Maverick won the MCW Tag Team Championships, they became prime targets to the former Tag Team Champions of Jase Lennon & Redline. MCW General Manager Zak Leal stated that the match would be set in a steel cage where there would be nowhere to run and no corners to hide in for either team. The fifth match and the main event of the undercard was the triple threat match for the MCW International Championship with defending champion Chris Grangefield taking on 2 former Unified MCW Champions in C2Z and [[K8. Grangefield asked for a challenge at MCW 8 and the former rivals K8 and C2Z answered the call from the International Champion. The first of 3 main events began with Derek against the leader of The Faction, Adrian J. The whole feud began at MCW Ressurexion when Derek fought Zak Leal in a contract Ladder Match to finally put an end to the feud. But a very undignified ending when O-Bone would return to cost Zak Leal his career. Derek created The 3 Minute Wonders 2010 (The 2nd version of his old stable) and began a feud with The Faction. The 2 teams fought at Date With Fate where the faction won. Derek then fought The Faction in a 3 on 1 gauntlet match at Bonfire Brawl, The Faction won after the debut of their newest member. Bryan Scar but this was short lived when it was revealed that Scar was in cahoots with Derek and The 3 Minute Wonders 2010 all along and turned on Adrian J at New Year Skirmish. The two stayed rivals up to MCW 8 where the match was signed between the two with stipulations added later on. The match would be best 2 out of 3 falls with a 20 minute time limit to end their rivalry where either The Faction would disband or Derek would retire. The second of the 3 main events between Infernus and Damien 666 when Damien 666 defeated Infernus to win his 5th World Championship at MCW Thrive to Survive 2010. Damien 666 was stripped of the Unified MCW Championship after the Thrive to Survive main event ended in a count-out between Damien, Infernus & K8. Infernus and Damien 666 were both cost a shot at the Unified MCW Championship at Night of Legends by The Faction which resulted in a Steel Cage match for the MCW Tag-Team Championships which they won. Infernus then got a shot at D.D Davis and the Unified MCW Championship at Date With Fate in a title VS Career Match, set up by Thomas Law in an attempt to get Infernus out of MCW again, which Infernus lost thanks to Damien 666l. Throughout the weeks in September 2010, Damien declared himself the sole Tag Team Champion and MCW went along with this and recognized him as the sole Champion. Damien went on to defend his MCW Tag-Team Championships against stables in Handicap matches until he lost to Jim Michaels and Bret James at Bonfire Brawl in a 2 on 1 handicap match. With news on the winner taking him on at between Infernus & [[C2Z] at The Rumble 2011. Damien confronted both C2Z and Infernus saying he would win the Rumble match making their match null and void. Damien was entered in first and the first person out of the match. Infernus went on to win the match against C2Z and named the stipulation to be a Wall of Fire match with no means of escape. The main feud of the event was between Ray Kilik and the current Unified MCW Champion D.D Davis. The rivalry began at MCW VII when Ray Kilik won the MCW International Championship off D.D Davis in a fatal 4 Way match. Since then Davis has taken on a heel persona and the 2 have been locked in an on off rivalry for the last year. Davis fought Ray Kilik in an Extreme Rules match at Thrive to Survive 2010 but was unsuccessful. Davis went on to win the Money in the Bank ladder match at Night of Legends 2010 and won the Unified MCW Championship against K8 on the same night. Ray Kilik continued the rivalry against D.D Davis when they fought in a Last Man Standing match at Last Man Standing 2010 which he lost after a Montana Driver on a steel chair. Ray Kilik won The Rumble match in January which gave him the right to take on the Unified MCW Champion at MCW 8. In February 2011, MCW General Manager Zak Leal stated that the match would be a 20 minute Ironman match to end the feud once and for all. The Card Category:CPV's Category:MCW CPV's Category:MCW